This invention relates to game assemblages and more particularly to labyrinth or maze game assemblages in which a playing object is movable through passageways by player manipulation.
Labyrinth or maze games usually have a platform with a series of variously connected passageways. The platform can be tilted to provide control over the movement of the playing object over a desired course from a starting position to a finishing position.
While conventional labyrinth games initially provide varying degrees of challenge, once the players have acquired sufficient experience, their interest in the game generally wanes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a game assemblage which can provide a high degree of sustained player interest. A related object is to achieve a game assemblage in which a high degree of skill is required even after a player has become experienced with the game. Another related object is to provide a labyrinth game assemblage which provides sustained player interest and continued challenge.
A further object of the invention is to provide a game assemblage which can be used by players of limited skill and experience, and yet affords challenge to relatively more experienced players. A related object is to provide a labyrinth game assemblage which has appeal for players having a wide range of skill and experience.
One characteristic of labyrinth games is that the playing object can sometimes become trapped at an intermediate position. In such a case it can be difficult to retrieve the playing object and reposition it at a desired starting location.
Accordingly it is a further object of the invention to provide a game assemblage for use with rolling objects in which the occurence of an intermediate fault provides no difficulty in returning the playing object to its starting position. A related object of the invention is to provide a labyrinth game assemblage type in which the playing object is readily returned to its starting position once a fault has occurred or the game has been interrupted.
Another characteristic of labyrinth game assemblages is that the passageways for the movement of the playing object are confined to a plane. This limits the skill and flexibility needed in playing the game.
Accordingly still another object of the invention is to achieve a labyrinth game assemblage in which the playing object can depart from the playing plane and play can take place at various non-planar levels.
Still another characteristic of ordinary labyrinth game assemblages is that each hand of the player can provide a limited degree of playing freedom. Thus two degrees of rotational freedom require the use of a different hand for each degree of freedom.
Consequently another object of the invention is to increase the degrees of playing freedom for a labyrinth game assemblage in order to increase the required skill and challenge.